


Shackled to Love

by SupremeMeme



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, American History, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Cults, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Long, M/M, Master/Slave, Murder, Murder Husbands, Non-Sexual Slavery, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMeme/pseuds/SupremeMeme
Summary: David Greenwood, a young man unfortunately born into the infamous Greenwood family. The head of the family-David’s father-is a powerful man who basks in the pools of never-ending wealth. At David’s sixteenth birthday, Mr. Greenwood decides to try and expand his riches by selling David off. It was the early-nineteenth century, where slavery was permitted and desperately needed.  Surely, poor little David was lost and doomed for a life of hardship.Or was he?1800s AU. One-shot.





	Shackled to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked on this off and on for the past three months and I've finally finished it! This was originally going to be a full on story but I shortened it because I knew I probably wasn't going to ever finish it if not ;;;
> 
> I'll be editting and changing some things over the next few days before I completely finish this, as well
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!! <33
> 
> EDIT: omg!! Thanks so much for the support I've gotten since posting this! The comments and kudos are amazing and I really appreciate it <33 thank you guys so much!!!!!! Maybe I'll write more one shots in the future? ^^

_“Davey!_ What in God’s name do you think you’re doing?”

A big man, both tall and wide, stood in the dewy grass that glittered in the morning sun, face contorted in an awful scowl as he watched his son from afar. Everything about the man screamed rich and powerful; from the large, beautifully carved stone mansion standing behind him to the field nearby with men tending to the cotton and tobacco. He was Mr. Greenwood, the leading man in the crop market with the most sales, the most profit. In hindsight, he was one of the most powerful men outside of the government.

“I’m just playing, dad!” the little boy shouted in return, huffing in annoyance and crossing his arms, standing to face his father across the lawn. Dirt covered his arms and legs, mud also smeared all over his pale, freckled cheeks. It matted his shining, auburn hair that stood tall upon his head and made it look like a complete rat’s nest, studded with a few leaves. Even while he was agitated at his father for stopping his fun, the boy couldn't help but flash a smile. The cool, slick mud on his pale skin made him feel alive. It made him feel that he belonged in something much bigger than himself.

“ _Playing?”_ the boy’s father snarled, stomping over to his son in his expensive leather boots that he just _had_ to show off wherever he went.

“David Greenwood.” His son’s name was like acid to his mouth, coming in out a vile tone of voice. “You’re disgusting, you know that?” As he spoke, Mr. Greenwood bent over in one swift moment and grabbed the front of David’s plain green cotton shirt, bundling the fabric up in the giant meaty palms of his hand. The older man threw David to the ground furiously, hatred spewing from every inch of his body. David yelped, face landing in a puddle of dirt and mud. A frog he had been trying to catch in the little pool of muck ribbitted and leapt away quickly, finding no interest in the violent fatherly-son dispute. The little boy sat up, rubbing away dirt from his face before staring up at his dad with bright, emerald glowing eyes. They shone with fear and David nodded slowly in understanding.

“I know, dad.”

“Get up. Go inside, get changed, and meet me downstairs. Don’t keep me waiting. And you call me by _sir,_ David,” Mr. Greenwood said, venomous disappointment lacing every word. He then turned and walked off, satisfied with ruining his son’s fun for the day.

It was like a game to him. _When will my son break?_

David Greenwood shakily stood, gulping down his tears, along with his spiraling emotions. He peered down at his mud-caked hands, holding them out in front of him with sharp intakes of breath. Nature was his passion. It excited him and sent a fire through his bones that was uncontrollable. Even when his father tried to smash that flame, it would never completely burn out. Maybe that was why little Davey was always cheerful, always running around and rambling about useless things. Nature made him jolly, even when his father failed to do so.

He clenched his fists together as he let them fail to his sides. David would keep continuing to be buoyant.

No matter what.

While the red-haired boy made his way up to his room and began to clean himself up, his father sat downstairs in the fancy, expensive living room of the mansion in a wooden chair, lounging across from his wife. She avoided her husband’s eye contact, her hands twitching as she rested them uncomfortably in her lap, the cloth feeling foreign to her skin. Mrs. Greenwood knew how Mr. Greenwood treated their child. But if she spoke up, she knew she would receive backlash too. So silent she stayed as her husband grumbled his opinions underneath his breath.

“Dear,” Mr. Greenwood suddenly demands, finally speaking up as he looked over at her with narrowed eyes, “Our son is a failure. All he does is muddle around in the mud, ruining the nice clothes you’ve made and bought for him.”

Mrs. Greenwood merely nods, holding back a small whimper. “Yes,” she says softly.

“I want to rid of him once and for all. Sending him away to school for the day is not enough.”

His wife’s head snaps up, her sparkling green eyes wide. Mr. Greenwood almost grimaced. She looked too much like that brat, with her fiery red hair and those ugly freckles dusting her cheeks. They both had the same thin, twig-like stature and long limbs. _Why did I marry this grotesque woman again?_

“Y-You can’t do that!” she gasped, fidgeting in her seat. When her eyes met her husband’s deadly ones, she immediately backed down. “I m-mean, not now. Sell him when he’s older. Send him off to be a s-slave.” Mrs. Greenwood tried not to stumble over her own words, the entire idea pushing her to the verge of insanity. _How dare I say such a thing about my son? Disgraceful…!_

Mr. Greenwood straightened, brows raising and creating thin creases in his forehead as he soaked in the offer his wife had just given him. “What a splendid idea!” A grin stretched across his face while he spoke in an excited tone. “We can gain even more wealth from the profit we’ll get from David and someone less fortunate than us can deal with him.”

His wife nods, looking so very pained. “Y-Yes, dear. Let's sell him when he’s sixteen.”

Unbeknownst to the two of them, David was on the second level of their home, eavesdropping upon their small exchange. He leaned against the dark wooden pillars that held up the handrail of the staircase, squeezing his eyes shut. Disbelief was written across his face. _No way…_ Then he got to his feet and scrambled towards his room, breathing growing increasingly rugged. _Sell me?_ he thought, mind drowning in a state of panic now. _They’re going to sell me off to some random person?!_

Little Davey dived onto his bed, crawling under the wool blanket and curling up. This time, he was unable to hold back his hot tears and decided to let them fall free into his pillow, choking and spluttering on his sobs. He didn’t want to go live with someone else, as he loved his mother and tolerated his father. Maybe they would reconsider. Maybe they wouldn’t actually give him up to someone.

 _Or maybe they would_. Seven years later, when David was the sweet age of sixteen, his father began the awful procedure.

“Davey!” his dad calls roughly from downstairs, “come down here this instant!”

The sound of shoes clicking at a quick pace echoed throughout the mansion as Mr. Greenwood’s son danced gracefully down the elegantly carved wooden staircase, skidding to a stop at the bottom to gaze timidly into the living room where his father’s presence eagerly awaited him.

Even older, David was no different. He was tall and lanky, his arms and legs incredibly pale and thin. His face was speckled with even more freckles than when he was younger, his face sculpted so beautifully it almost made him look feminine. His hair, even fluffier than before stood high upon his head and greatly complimented his lively emerald eyes. And like his eyes, his personality was even more energetic, giving him a bounce in his step and a playfulness in his voice. The positivity was overwhelming to whoever was in his presence, despite the fact that the guarded inside he concealed was nothing but negativity. David grew to hate. He learned to despise his father and mother, and even the government and its laws as well. Especially slavery; the fate he knew that was looming in the dark horizon and hurriedly closing its large snapping jaws on him.

When would those evil jaws finally latch onto him? They were so close...

David made his way into the room and sat down at a vacant chair, facing his father and an unfamiliar man who sat across from him. The new man’s eyes were locked on David’s slim figure, examining him up and down like a predator with its prey. Anxiously, David leaned back in his seat, feeling very self-aware all of a sudden.

“Hi, I'm David!” he says with a smile, momentarily wondering if his intense positive outlook on the world might be enough to scare this mysterious customer away. “Golly, isn't today such a nice day? I love days when the sun’s out and bright. Makes me feel like I could run for miles! You certainly look like a man who enjoys the wilderness!”

Mr. Greenwood gave David a glance of disapproval upon seeing the man’s face scrunch up in confusion and gave a light chuckle. “He's like a ball of sunshine himself. Very hard-working on days like these.”

“Yep!” David interrupts, genuinely smiling wide. He enjoyed talking about nature whenever the opportunity arose. The teen knew almost everything there was to know about the forest. “I love exploring the woods and talking to the little animals I pass by.”

Again, his father sent him a look that basically said, _‘you better shut up.’_ David was bewildered at this, but did obey and clamped his jaws shut.

“He doesn't look fit enough for field work,” mumbled the mysterious man abruptly, hand scratching his chin. “How much did you say you wanted for him?”

“Five-hundred and fifty, sir.”

Silence stretched out, suffocating everyone in the room after Mr. Green stated his offer for his son. Then, “I'm going to have to decline. Slaves coming from overseas are cheaper than him.”*

The man stood and let himself out, never to be seen again. David was about to let out a small breath of relief, when-

“How _dare_ you!” snapped his father, slamming his fist onto the small coffee table in front of him. “You did that on purpose, you brat!”

David quickly shook his head, standing on trembling, unsteady legs. “I d-didn't! I just love the outdoors, okay? I like talking about it and you know that!”

“You look like you're an idiotic blundering buffoon who's oblivious to the entire world, but I know you're just putting on an act. Get your shit together and act like a proper gentleman, like you were taught,” snarled Mr. Greenwood, fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned ghost-white. Eyes as wide as saucers as he watched his father, David backed up hesitantly and then sprinted up the staircase, retreating once more into his room. If he stayed any longer, violence might have ensued.

Tears streamed down his cheeks once more once he sat on his bed. He wiped them away with the cotton sleeve of his green shirt and laid back on the mattress, feeling weak and defeated.

_I can't keep running from this. It's not inevitable. I can fix it._

_Right?_

 

_\------------_

 

Weeks went by, but David continued to stick around the Greenwood mansion, much to Mr. Greenwood’s displeasure. Disposing of his son was top priority at the moment, and nothing would stop him from reaching his goal.

Not even his wife.

David gave the buyers that came for him in the passing days smiles and giddy hand motions, making the sophisticated customers very uncomfortable with the overpowering amount of energy. His father was growing more and more aggressive, and after an extremely terrifyingly brutal falling-out with David’s mother, no longer was Mr. Greenwood’s son allowed to meet the men that offered to take him under their care.

 _I can't take this anymore. This is no longer fine. I can't fix it!_ David thought one night as he gazed longingly out his window into the woods that stood silent and unmoving in their backyard. _I need to escape, get out. Maybe this is the only way?_

David Greenwood was stupid. David Greenwood was incredibly oblivious to many things and was definitely a mess in certain situations. But on this night, he knew he had to push those flaws aside. Tonight, he would suck up his fear and run.

Leaping enthusiastically from his bed, he grabbed a simple leather sack from his desk and began piling things into it. Some clothing including his favorite bandana, a vest, some shirts and pants, some small accessories, a few knives, a little bit of food he kept stash in another bag and his small allowance he saved over the years. Satisfied with the objects he gathered, he closed the bag and sat back down on the mattress, clutching it to his chest. His green gaze flicked from the sack to focus on the window, melting at the wondrous sight. _The stars are so beautiful tonight,_ he noted, a soft smile curling onto his pale lips. _Well, when are they not beautiful?_

His rambling thoughts calmed his nerves a little, allowing him to catch his quickened breathing and cease from trembling so much. David wasn't a bad kid, even though he loved to get down and dirty. He usually behaved, so considering something as daring as this frightened him. What if his dad found him in the middle of leaving? Or tracked him down later on?

 _No,_ he thought, dismissing the last floating question, _he's trying to bid me off. Why would he want to find me if I leave?_

David’s hands curled around the smooth leather of the bag tighter as he stood. With his mother asleep and his father discussing his own son’s leave, this might be the only chance the red-haired teen would get to escape. Finally standing, David made his way over to the window and pried it open quietly, glancing back at his door ever so often. However, he instantly froze and dropped his bag in a fright when he heard, “Thank you so much!” from below him.

 _Did he strike a deal?!_ Panicked, he scrambled to get a hold of his wits and his sack, before flinging one of his bare pale legs out of the window. He had to jump; there was no time for a rope. If Mr. Greenwood actually sold David, there was no time to lose, either. His father would be running up the stairs any moment.

 _I can do this! I can do this, you can do this, David!_ the boy kept telling himself, pulling his other leg out. Sitting on the ledge, he peered down below, then gulped.

_I can't do this._

“Davey!” His name was sung from the first floor, repeatedly getting louder. “Come meet your new family!”

Feeling crushed, David slid back into his room, slamming the bag on the ground a little too forcefully. Ignoring the objects that spilled out due to impact, Mr. Greenwood’s son ambled over to the door, opened it slowly, then made his way downstairs on silent feet. Inaudibly, the young man poked his head into the room, summoning all of the fake excitement he could muster.

Which wasn't much at all.

His father stood in the candle-lit living room, a huge grin plastered on his wrinkled face. “David, this is Jen. She's found quite an interest in you and has decided to take you home with her.”

With a big obnoxious smile, David waved at her, though quite bemused. Women usually didn't buy slaves without their husband with them. _Her husband must have been too busy to come himself. I hope he's not too mean…_ However, Jen herself didn't look at all malignant or evil in the slightest. Her eyes, glowing azure and icy, raked up and down David’s body the moment the boy stepped into the room. That strong gaze did unnerve him a bit, but David knew not to judge a book by its cover. This was first impressions, after all, and you certainly can’t judge someone solely on the first impression. This woman was quite tall and almost as lanky as David, her skin tanned and hair a bright, powdery blonde.

“Nice to meet you, David,” she hummed sickeningly sweetly, walking over to him and sticking her hand out. David took it and shook, smile never faltering. _Her grip is also a bit...too strong…_

After a handshake that was a little too long for comfort, Mr. Greenwood gave a bellowing laugh. “Go ahead and pack,” he said to his son, moving towards them and putting a hand on Jen’s shoulder. David had never seen him so happy before in his life. “I'll handle the paperwork with her, then you'll be all set!”

David’s red eyebrows furrowed slightly. “We’re leaving tonight?” he asked to neither of them in particular. Well, that was unexpected. But David didn't mind; this place was hell and leaving sooner was good news.

Leaving as a slave, although, was not as much.

When neither of them responded to his question, David sighed and fell back on his father's, repling, “Okay, I'll go pack, _sir.”_ Hastily, Mr. Greenwood’s son climbed the staircase and disappeared into his room, grabbing his bag he was previously about to leave with. David pushed his belongings that had scattered back inside of the leather sack, leaving his bandana out so he could tie it around his neck. Then he headed towards the door, briefly pausing to gaze out the window for the last time. With one last look around his childhood room, he slowly shut the creaking door and turned his back to it. Memories from this place would be forgotten as he moved on, David knew.

But others, David also knew, would haunt him until the day he died.

Inhaling a long, tender breath, he savored this moment, sticking it in the back of his head in long-term. This is the day David would lose his precious home, his awful mother and father.

This is the day David’s life would finally begin.

 

\-----------

 

The ride to Jen’s mystery home seemed like ages, so she must of traveled a long way to get to the Greenwood’s mansion, David concluded. _Did she come out this far just for me? Oh man, this means she’ll be such a great person to work for!_ Afterall, she seemed utterly harmless.

Jen didn’t talk much either, but when she did, it was mostly about whatever gossip she heard in the newspaper, or some kind of new fashion brand. Since David didn’t really know much about the arising topics or anything that Jen was interested in at all, he didn’t offer much of his opinion besides nodding and smiling nervously. This caused most of the drive to remain deathly silent, and this also meant that the young boy had time to fantasize what his new home would be like. Big? Would it be a mansion like his childhood home? Or would it be somewhere small out in the woods? _Oh my gosh! If it’s in the middle of the woods, I might actually not mind living at this place! Jen also doesn’t seem mean and bossy, so I might be allowed to search the forest for new things that weren’t in the one back at the Greenwood mansion._ The young man tried to stay away from the negative thoughts that threatened to probe him. This was a new life, a new beginning, so David’s goal was to get rid of that inner darkness and cast his happiness on the outside onto the inside. So far, it was working wonders, since David knew that slaves did not have freedom; he never dwelled on the fact that he was now _actually_ a slave.

Eventually, the red-haired boy finally gave into his burning curiosities and asked in a bubbly voice, “What’s the house like?”

Jen glanced over at him, her hands twitching a little on the reigns of the horses that pulled her tiny carriage along. “It’s nothing special,” she said with a small sneer, obviously hiding something that the oblivious David so happened to miss, “It’s just a small cabin on the edge of the Appalachian Mountains in Virginia.”

“That sounds fantastic! I’ve never seen mountains before up close. Can we go hiking sometime?”

The blonde snorted softly, almost in disgust. “Sure, whatever.”

That left David to fidget in his seat, bursting with excitement the rest of the way there.

When they did arrive, it was late morning, the sun just barely peeking over the tops of the mountains that were now very visible. The golden rays of light kissed the morning dew of the grass and treetops, giving them a light sparkle that dazzled in the gentle breeze. After taking in a moment to appreciate the beauty of the new surrounding area, David realised that the two of them had made it to their destination. His eyes widened and he began to bounce up and down in the seat like a child.

“This is wonderful!” the young man shouted, climbing out of the horse and buggy with his bag resting on his shoulder. He ran up the trail to the cabin, trying not to trip over his own feet in the process. It wasn’t like he imagined, but almost just as impressive. A cabin stood before them on the edge of the dirt road, resting besides a small field of a few crops. Behind the little home was a line of trees and further back behind that, more trees. It was very peaceful here, with only the quiet sound of the leaves rustling and the songs of the lovely birds that flew overhead. For a split second, David was sure he was able to catch the view of a little fawn prancing around out back, deep within the woods. The ground back by where the small animal was signalled the start of the woods, the ground sloping gently upwards. This was also where the curve of the mountain began, the land beginning to soar high into the sky, steep and covered with foliage. Green was everywhere, as far as the eye could see.

Except for the little cabin.

Unlike usual, dark brown oak log cabins, this one was made of stark white birch. There was not a speck of brown or another color anywhere on the building, besides the gray-colored door of the entrance. David found the cabin very demoralizing, to the point where he even felt the need to take a small step backwards. Jen made a soft grunt from behind the boy, annoyed as he accidentally stepped on her shoes in the action. “S-Sorry,” he squeaked, still finding himself unable to rip his gaze from the home. Something about it just made him feel odd. Different. Perturbed.

Before he could ponder on the feeling any longer, Jen grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the gray front door. “I’ll give you a small tour of the house, then feel free to make yourself at home in the shed out back. Try to escape and I’ll slice your throat, got it?” she hissed, the grip on David’s arm tightening fiercely. At a loss for words, the auburn-haired teen nodded, eyes wide. The two of them proceeded to move inside the home, David stumbling a little over his feet. This woman’s personality was able to flip so quickly; _she wouldn’t_ actually _slit my throat, right? She’s too kind for that…! Also, it might get her white house dirty. I don’t think she would want that, especially with how clean it looks and how much effort that must be put into keeping it that way. It must be a joke. It wasn’t really that funny..._ Anxiety ate at his insides, biting and ripping even harder when David laid his eyes upon the interior of the cabin.

Everything was white.

“Why is ev-” he began, but was abruptly cut off as if she had been asked this question millions of times before,

“White is a peaceful color. It is pure, untainted,” Jen told him, pausing to get a good look at his face. Her lips curled a little, enjoying the fear present in the eyes of her new prisoner. David’s eyes locked with her icy blue ones and he mumbled out a soft reply of acceptance, wanting to move onto another subject already. There was nothing more he could say to that. _This is so weird. Who doesn’t love colors?_

“Anyway.” She continued to give him the aforementioned tour, pulling the helpless boy throughout the cabin, showing him every room that he was allowed in and every room that he was forbidden from. The only rooms he was permitted to step foot inside were the kitchen and living room, but only with permission. Other than that, besides the abnormal white coloring within the home-there wasn’t a single room that _wasn’t_ white-the little cabin was very cozy. It was fit for two people at best, a man and his wife. Nothing inside was kid-friendly, it appeared, as every once in a while David would catch a glimpse of something shiny hiding in a half-open door, or spot a decorative knife lying across a shelf or tabletop. They were very pretty but ultimately screamed death.

He hoped he’d never have to touch those.

“This is my husband’s room. He’ll probably kill you if you even look inside, so I wouldn’t even go near there,” Jen tells him, stopping at a door at the very end of the hall. David flinched at the joke, not finding it humorous in the slightest.

_So she does have a husband. I wonder if he’s nice? I would hope so! Maybe he’s a much better person than my father. Golly, I hope that’s true!_

“Oh gosh, alrighty. Is he here right now?” David asks curiously, wanting to know who in the world would marry such a beast as Jen.

The blonde shook her head, dragging him away from the room. “No. Daniel is in the town nearby, picking up some food and selling what crops we’ve harvested thus far this year. He’ll be home later for dinner.”

“Dinner? I’m starved! What are you making?” Mr. Greenwood’s son realised at the moment he hadn’t eaten since yesterday’s lunch and was excited to see how well Jen and her husband could cook.

“You’re not getting any of it, idiot,” she snaps almost immediately in return. David shrunk in his spot, then yelped as she shoved him out the back door. “We’ll feed you later. Now go get settled in. You _will_ be put to work tonight, so be prepared for that, too.” Without waiting for a response, Jen slammed the back door shut and walked away, deeper into the cabin. David blinked once, bewildered. _What just happened?_

Then, with a small sigh, he glanced around before heading over to the shed Jen had pointed out. It was tiny, probably made to only fit a couple of people inside at once. He wondered how in the world he’d sleep there.

 _Oh, I’ll figure it out,_ he thought, swinging the door open and stepping inside the dark, dusty room. He was instantaneously astonished to find that someone else must have stayed here, too. There was an unmade bed in the middle of the floor, constructed of only a few moth-bitten blankets and one single, old looking pillow. Scattered across a shelf were personal belongings that definitely did not belong to Jen and most likely neither her husband, Daniel. David crept over, setting down his bag he had kept on his shoulder the entire time and picked up one of the objects. It was a little photograph, one that was certainly expensive to make. Portraits were very pricey and only the best could afford them, such as Mr. Greenwood. Fleetingly, Mr. Greenwood’s son recalled the time where the three of them-his mother, father and himself-stood outside in a certain position for a while, waiting for the the photographer to set up his large camera. David hated standing there, as it took so incredibly and painfully long to set up, it felt like. Though it probably only took maybe twenty minutes tops, it felt like an eternity. However, this picture was small and contained only two people: the girl on the right looked like Jen, but with darker hair and darker eyes. Next to her was someone David did not know in the slightest.

He set the picture back down, glancing around the room skeptically now. Did someone else live here? Or did they move away and just forget their belongings? _Probably the latter,_ David quickly decided, crouching down to straighten up the bed.

He didn’t want to think about any other possibilities.

After getting the room to the desired setup he wanted, the boy sat down on the makeshift bed and leaned back against the wall. “This space is so tiny,” he whispered to himself, “but I don’t mind it. It gives me a sort of comforting feeling.” _Safe._ David’s larger room back at the mansion was roomy, of course, but it was way too big for comfort. Smaller, more confined spaces made him feel more at ease. Especially those made of wood. In all honesty, the boy had no idea why. He didn’t question it anymore.

As he sat in the dim light, staring up at the window and watching the leaves on the trees outside dance in sync, David smiled a little. There was so much nature out here, so much he had yet to explore. _I can’t wait until Jen lets me go hiking! I want to scale the mountain and claim it as my own. I want to find little creatures and watch them try and survive in their habitats._ He found sitting in the same position for too long to be tedious and boring, but he knew he could not leave to explore yet. Jen might yell at him for it, thinking the teen was trying to escape when in reality he just wanted to investigate.

_I don’t even really want to escape._

David, as positive as he forced himself to be, didn’t see anything wrong with the place. While he did find the whiteness quite uncomely, he didn’t mind Jen’s presence. She had a bit of a weird sense of humor, but everyone finds different things funny, right? The red-haired boy thought that people mistaking certain types of trees for what they were not was _hilarious!_ His dad did not think so at the time, though. _Everyone has different types of humors! There is no reason for me to judge her._

Flexing his fingers out in front of him, Mr. Greenwood’s son shifted a little in his position, pulling his legs close to his chest and curling his hands around his knees. With a yawn, he rested his chin gently in between his knees, closing his eyes. The boredom was causing David to feel sleepy and the excitement from the day was dying off, exhaustion seeping in to replace it. Even his mind began to shut off, his thoughts slowing to a turtle-like pace and after some time, the young teen fell asleep, letting the darkness temporarily take him.

“David. Hey, David!”

Hands were on his shoulders, shaking him furiously. With a startled gasp, the auburn haired boy’s eyes briskly fly open and meet the piercing blue gaze of Jen. She looked annoyed, her hands gripping David’s shoulders and the source of the motions. When she saw the green hue of her slave’s eyes, she backed off, crossing her arms. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Um...sleeping…?” came David’s meek reply as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his face. “Why? Is something going on?”

“Yes,” she snaps, “actually, there is. I told you, my husband will be here soon. Get up and get ready to meet him. Then come inside. Afterwards you'll be getting to work.”

“Okay, sure, right away,” David replies, stumbling over his words as he jumped to his feet. With one last look at him, Jen heads back out the little shed, into the amber light of the setting sun.

 _I guess I slept for a while, then,_ he thinks, frowning a little as he fixes his bandana around his neck, straightening it to make himself more appear more presentable. _Well, I was up all night._

Suddenly, as soon as he took a single step out of the little shelter, a cascade of emotions hit him. It was still hard to comprehend that he was no longer at his childhood home, whether good or bad that may be, and it was still difficult to accept that he was a slave. Or rather, he refused to accept it. But that thought was moving closer to the front of his mind, pushing itself forward to make itself known.

He didn’t want to embrace that yet.

Then he thought of Jen, and the fact that David was about to meet the man she married. Was he the one that thought of all the white? What was he like? Was he nice, or mean? _Oh, man, I really, really, really hope this Daniel isn’t mean!_ he thought worriedly, closing the door to the little shed silently behind him. _Daniel is a nice name, though._ Something about it made him smile big. It was just such a cool name!

David also briefly wondered: _what kind of work am I going to have to do?_

“Hurry up, dumbass!” came a call from the back door of the house. Jen stood in the doorway, scowling just like his father used to when he cast his gaze upon his son. Shaking those unwanted, negative thoughts away, he rushed over to where Jen was, waving and grinning. “Sorry, Jen! I’m comin’!”

She rolled her eyes, slamming the door shut behind her as she went inside. David swung it open and followed her in, eyes shining. “I’m so ready to meet him!” he exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. “What’s he like?”

“Do you ever stop asking questions?” she mutters to herself, plopping down on the white cotton couch and grabbing a fashion-theme newspaper from the coffee table before her. “He’s...pleasant,” was all she said in response to his curiosity. David almost frowned a little, confused with her answer. _That’s all she has to say about the man she married?_ He found that quite odd, too. Everything with this place in general seemed to very weird.

“Is that-?” the boy was about to ask more, when the front entrance could be heard opening, then the sound of shoes clicking against the wooden floor echoed from down the hall.

“Jen?”

A man stepped into the living room, clad in nothing but white, from his cotton white shirt, pants, and even his shoes, making him seem as if his entire being was glowing. His hair, the same vibrant color as Jen’s, stood atop his head in the familiar fluffy style David wore. His figure was tall and spindly, much alike the other two in the room. David’s first thought as his eyes moved up the body of Jen’s husband was, _he’s fucking hot!_ Then, piercing cyan eyes met emerald, sparking tension between the two immediately. Heat crept into the young boy’s face, flushing his cheeks a dark crimson that was almost the shade of his own hair.

“Is this our new slave?”

_Gosh, even his voice is hot._

David almost choked on his own salvia, appalled at even thinking that. He smiled wider, waving at the man standing across from him. “Daniel, right? I’m David! What a pleasure it is to meet you.”

Daniel’s brows had raised and a smirk had formed on his pale lips. There was no way he could miss the look on David’s face. It was priceless. “Why, David,” he mused, walking forward and shaking his head, setting the paper bags he was carrying on the coffee table, “the pleasure’s all mine.”

Jen was casting glances at the two of them back and forth, looking a little weirded out. She moved closer to David, slipping an arm around his neck, draping it over his shoulders. The woman sneered a little, watching Daniel’s mouth curl upside down in a frown as he noticed Mr. Greenwood’s son freeze up under her touch. “Like what I picked out?”

The implications in her tone didn’t click with David.

Daniel just gave her a scolding look, placing his hands on his hips. He practically snarled at her. “This needs to stop.” _Jen’s husband’s demeanor could flip just as quickly, too…_ “We need slaves for _actual work._ ”

“Well, maybe I’d get slaves for _actual_ _work_ if you would-”

Daniel’s fist slammed into the wall, silencing his wife. David flinched, eyes wide at the sudden action. The red-haired man was tremendously puzzled. What exactly was happening?

“Let’s just prepare the food, shall we?” the blonde-haired man’s head tilted, his neck cracking loudly. Once more, David flinched.

“Whatever,” Jen huffed, throwing her hands in the air in defeat as she walked out of the room, grabbing the bags while she went. Now David was alone with Daniel, who was watching the red-head with intense curiosity.

Those profound icy eyes penetrated straight through David, completely captivating. He couldn't escape from them; he was locked in a magical trance.

“So, David, tell me about yourself,” says Daniel, gracefully finding a seat on the couch. Gently, he patted the vacant seat beside him.

Tugging at his yellow bandana awkwardly, he cleared his throat and went over, taking the seat with caution. “Well, I love the outdoors! I can't wait to go hiking up on those mountains. They look so welcoming,” he rambled, finding something on the white wall to focus on so he didn't have to look at the blonde beside him. If he did, he might do something stupid again.

“I don't care for nature that much, but if you do, I guess I can make an exception,” purred Daniel. David tensed, his lovely voice pushing David into a spiral of unwanted feelings. _I've never felt this way before…!_

“Oh, okay. If you want to, sure.” His hands found his way into his lap, clutching at the cloth of his pants tightly. David was unable to decode the hints the blonde was dropping.

Then David felt a warm hand on his chin, the touch sending fire up his veins. The feeling was like an addictive drug, toxic and poisoning, despite it being only a very faint touch. Daniel’s fingers pulled David’s face to the side, forcing him to stare right at Jen’s husband. Eyes locked once more, and David felt his breath catch in his throat. The way Daniel’s eyes were half-lidded, swirling with lust, made the auburn-haired man’s stomach bubbly and heated, along with his voice. “Oh, I want to.”

“ _Daniel!”_ Jen snaps from the kitchen, shattering the moment into millions of pieces. With a sigh, Daniel stands, hand falling away from David’s face. David fell backwards, completely overwhelmed from everything that just took place. “How the hell do you cook these?”

“Useless bitch,” grunted Daniel, making his way into the kitchen without a second glance at David, “I'll show you.”

The young boy’s eyes were huge and round, his body unable to fight off the tingling feeling in his bones. He curled up on the couch, taking deep breaths.

_That...that wasn't normal. Golly, things are really weird here. I don't know if I'll be able to get used to this! Daniel is certainly something else..._

 

\-----------

 

David couldn’t do anything for the next hour besides restlessly watch Daniel and Jen cook together, as Jen demanded he stay either in the living room or in the kitchen. He chose the latter, not particularly fond of sitting around and doing nothing again in a cozy-but very cramped-space. The teen was itching to explore, though he knew that would have to wait. He also didn’t mind watching Daniel move around the room, ever so graceful in the art of culinary. The lanky blonde knew exactly what he was doing as he twisted and turned, pouring liquids into mixes, measuring amounts of things into cups and bowls that interested David and made him wish he knew how to cook, and swaying his hips a little to a silent tune in the air only Daniel seemed to hear. Many times the teen had to keep his eyes off the blonde’s rear which looked heavenly in those-

_Stop!_

But Jen, on the other hand, made David cringe.

“Gah-Daniel, watch where you’re going, asshole,” she would mutter after running right into him, or shout a curse word whenever she dropped a bowl or cup containing something important. Her movements were sluggish and confused compared to her husband’s.

David wondered why Daniel married this woman.

Eventually, after many failed attempts mostly on Jen’s part, a deliciously smelling meal was made, laid out perfectly by Daniel on the dining table that sat diagonal to the kitchen counter. “Finally. I’m starved,” the blonde man said, seating himself at the table. “Work is starting to weigh on me.”

“You can’t start slacking off or you’ll be punished, you know,” Jen told him with a grunt, sitting at the other end of the table.

David moved off the wall, standing up straight as he asked with much curiosity, “Sir, what do you do for a living?” _Certainly he doesn’t do manual labor. His clothes are too sparkling white, so he obviously doesn't get dirty._

“Oh, David, please. Just call me Daniel,” he purred again, his shining eyes meeting the red-head's green ones. David nodded quickly, breath catching in his throat. “D-Daniel,” he spoke, testing the name on his tongue with much delight, “what do you do for a living?”

“Come have a seat and I’ll gladly tell you. It’s nice having someone _actually ask_ about my life.”

Feeling giddy, David went and found a seat at the table, but paused at Jen's following outburst.

“First of all, that _slave_ is not dining with us,” Jen snapped, pounding her fist on the table with narrowed eyes as she flashed a glare in David’s direction, “And second, I do too ask!”

The man opposite of her slowly sat up straighter, an intimidating smile crossing his features as he stared intently at his wife. “Why can’t he eat with us?”

Jen looked genuinely surprised and disgusted at Daniel. “ _Excuse me?_ You seriously want him at the table? With _us?”_

“Why not? He’s a very well-mannered person. And I like him.”

David felt his spine tingle at Daniel’s comment.  _He...likes me? Oh my gosh!_ He hoped neither of them could see the heat in his cheeks but then quickly noticed they were having a staring contest, not observing their object of bickering. The young teen shifted a little, staying silent.

Jen’s eyes were wide. “You’ve never let any of my other slaves sit-”

“Well, this one is different from the rest. I can feel it, Jen.” And Daniel turned to look at David, his lips softening into a sincere smile that even met his eyes, one different than the forced smiles David had seen previously given to his own wife. “Please, sit. I’ve prepared this meal with you in mind.”

 _Did he just...wink at me?_ As he shakily sat down at the round table in between the couple, David felt like he was going to melt. He couldn’t meet Daniel’s gaze as he began shoveling food onto his plate. _No, no. Of course not._

Suddenly David wished he wasn't the only man at the table who favored men over women.

Clearing his throat, the blonde man spoke again, breaking the sparking tension in the air and the sadness that was seeping into redhead’s posture. “So, you asked where I work? What I do?”

David could only nod, unable to even sneak the smallest of glances. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! You’re going to mess this up, just as you always do and this’ll end up in flames. Someone will get smacked and it’ll be your fault, like always. Stupid, stupid, stu-_

“As I’m sure you’ve noticed,” his smooth, unwavering voice interrupted David’s hazardous voices that were chattering in his head, “the whole house is white. It’s symbolism for this...group I’m dedicated towards. I run a cult-don’t worry, it’s not an evil one, I promise-” Daniel added the last part, concern lacing his voice when David dropped his fork out of half bewilderment, half fear as his first thought was, _the KKK?!,_ “we work towards healing those who are plagued with negative emotions, not invoking violence like other cults are. We bathe in negative emotions everyday, you know. Our cult helps to spread positivity.”

“Oh, I see,” the auburn-haired boy murmured in response, mutely liking the idea of Daniel’s organisation. _I definitely have lots of...unwanted negative feelings._ “So you don’t hurt people?”

A pause, then, “Only when deemed necessary. Only when people are unclean and are desperately in need of ascension. We don’t ki... _hurt_ out of spite.”

 _Well I mean, I guess that's fine...he doesn't really mean it, it's okay._ David found himself smiling a little as he fixated his gaze on the fancy china plate in front of him. _I'll have to privately ask him more about this cult later. If it helps with emotions, maybe..._

“Well I’ve never heard a bigger lie-”

“ _Jen,”_ Daniel said sternly and David finally looked up from the food to catch a glare thrown in the blonde woman’s path. “You should know that more than anyone.”

And once more, silence draped its prickly blanket over the table. David didn’t mind, though, as he wanted to savor the meal he was provided. It was _amazing_ and he didn’t know if he’d be this well fed anytime soon if he was to spend most of the day with Jen from now on.

Realising most of his time here would be indeed spent with that woman, David felt his stomach do a nervous flip. Something about that fact made him really uneasy, but he couldn’t place why.

Besides the fact that she could be really, really scary, of course.

“T-Thanks for the food.” Finished with his meal, the teen picked up his plate and headed towards the sink. “It was really good, Daniel! I'll be looking forward to more...if you'll allow me,” he added the last part in a softer tone, still trying to be cautious around Jen’s husband. _I don't think he’ll lash out at me, seeing as he's super nice and all. It doesn't hurt to be careful, though._

“Of course, David! I'll be delighted to cook for you!”

“Daniel, what the hell-?”

“I'm sad to say this, but, do you mind heading to bed early tonight? I need to have a chat with Jen.” The way Daniel said it made David tense up in a little bit of fear. At least the danger seeping from his tone wasn't directed his way.

“S-Sure thing. Goodnight!”

With that, the red-head scrambled out of the house, utterly shocked. He knew right then that his stay here would be one wild ride. A scary one at that.

He slipped into his little shed, grateful the sun was still just barely poking its head above the horizon, not yet falling to the dark temptations of the sky. It was quite a trip from their house to his own little home and he knew it would be a struggle to navigate in the blackness of the night.

And even though he wasn't tired, David curled up in his thin bed, not even bothering to change and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

“David… hey, David…”

Just as before, David awoke to Jen’s voice in his ear. This time, however, she wasn't shaking him or screaming. The woman’s voice was unusually soft.

“Huh? J-Jen? What time is it?”

“Time for you to get to work,” she whispered.

“Work? Wha-wait, w-what are you doing?!”

As his droopy, emerald eyes got used to the dusty darkness of the shed, Jen’s form came into view. She was hovering over him, pinning the poor boy to the floor in only a simple nightgown that was quite revealing. Too revealing, in fact.

David’s blood ran cold as the impact of what was happening hit him head-on. He hoped this was just a simple misunderstanding.

“Jen,” he whispered, stiff as a board as he felt her hands moving off the floor and gliding up his chest, “what are you doing? What do you mean, ‘time for work?’”

“I think you already know, my little _slave.”_

_Oh God, what the fuck? Jen...She's completely crazy…!_

David blinked, forcing himself to move. He tried to shove Daniel’s wife off of him, but he stopped short when he felt something cold and metallic press against the warm flesh of his neck. “I’m still not afraid to slit your throat. Do as I say. Or, unless, you’d like to die.”

 _Maybe I would rather die than go through with this,_ he thought to himself, squeezing his watering eyes shut. “O-Okay.”

“Good boy,” she taunted, breath hot on his ear as her hands continued their movement, the knife now hidden from sight. Jen pried off David’s shirt hungrily, making him whimper in terror. Next his pants were tugged off, his body almost fully bare. In the dark, the redhead could see disapproval in the woman’s eyes.

“You're pathetically skinny and small,” she grumbled, her hand stopping at the member in David’s undergarments. She squeezed and he gasped, wiggling in protest. By now tears were freely streaming down his freckled cheeks, eyes wide as he watched her. “Please, d-don't do this…”

“Daniel doesn't give it to me anymore. So I buy weaklings like you to satisfy myself,” Jen snarled, more at herself than anything. “The last one-a woman-killed herself in the first month. What a shame, too...I really liked her.”

“P-Please…”

Daniel’s wife growled, ripping off what little clothing remained on his body in anger, then peeled off her own. Pain shot up David's abdomen from the violent movement and he whined weakly. “ _Shut up!_ Just _fuck me_ already, GODDAMMIT!”

In one swift movement, the two of them switched places, David now the one on top, his body frozen in baffled horror. He found that he couldn't bring himself to move, unable to stop the tears dripping from his face onto Jen’s cheeks below. She grimaced, glaring up at him. Her blue eyes almost seemed to glow as she thrust her hips upward, her entrance connecting with David’s cock. “Move already. I will kill you, David, if you don't pleasure me!”

_I can't do this. I can't, I can't do this. No. No, this is just a bad dream. I'll wake up in a few seconds and open my eyes to see the bright green leaves of the trees out the window, sugar coated in the golden rays of the sun. This isn't happening._

“Move, dumbass!” Cold metal met his chest.

_I won't. I can't do this...I don't even know...how...no, no, no, no, no-_

He jumped, screaming as he flew away from Jen, the door of the shed swinging open with an ear-shattering _bang_  that frightened his very core. David pressed his bare back into the dresser against the wall, not caring about the handles that dug painfully into his skin. He wasn't even aware blood was seeping down his chest from a nick created by Jen’s knife. All the red-head could do was stare as Daniel entered the room, a big, twisted knife in his hand. His icy eyes were alight with a flame that could not be quenched without the vengeance and violence he was about to enact.

“My dear,” he said, voice disturbingly calm and paired with a growing grin, “I'm going to have to put your charade to an end now. I've had enough.”

Then he turned to David and gave him a softer, warmer smile that calmed and soothed David unlike anything had done before. “Would you...please look away?”

Wordlessly, David obeyed Jen’s husband’s simple request, just as there was a scuttle, a scream, then the squishy sound of metal meeting skin and organs. The terrible shrieking died off almost as quickly as it came and David felt warmth splatter onto his bare body, soaking his front half.

And oddly enough, the fact that it was red and sticky didn't bother him all that much.

Now Daniel kneeled before David, blocking the mess he had made behind him from Mr. Greenwood’s son’s view. “Sorry about that...don't...don't look at it. Anyway, are you hurt?”

“No...I-I...thanks,” came his hoarse reply, his green eyes slowly opening and meeting the blue ones that hovered above him. He felt numb. Empty. This was all so much to process and the whole situation had changed drastically in a few seconds. David found he just couldn't keep up.

But he wasn't left in the dark-literally-as Daniel offered him a crimson-colored hand. “Let's go inside and get you cleaned up.”

“...Alright, Daniel.”

The two of them made their way through the blinding darkness, David leaning heavily on his savor the whole way. His brain was void of any thoughts as they moved into Daniel’s room, comfortable silence hugging them close. The blonde helped David wash up in the bath then provided a nice, warm change of clothes that fit him just right.

Everything passed in a blur; nothing was spoken, no thoughts considered. David just moved, lack of any emotion.

Then, just before the two of them laid down in Daniel’s bed together, ready to put the murder of Jen behind them, David finally whispered, “Is she really dead?”

“Yes,” came the quiet response from the man sitting on the other side of bed, “she's gone. She can't hurt you now.”

“And you did that for me?”

Silence, though only briefly. “Yes. I...I like you, David. You spark something in my heart I've never felt before.”

David hesitantly sat down on one side of the bed, blinking away the tears that still lingered on the edge of his vision. As sick as it was, the redhead felt the same. Daniel murdering his own wife didn't dull the fire he felt when looking at the tall blonde, the swirl of emotions that thickened in his chest whenever he spoke. As sick as it really was, David could imagine himself living a cozy life with this man, his hero. They would grow old together, exploring the woods and mountains.

Together forever.

David turned and reached for Daniel in the black, grabbing the other man’s shirt and pulling him close. Their lips crashed together, at first delicately and softly, full of love and joy. Then it morphed into something more; desire, passion, and lust.

As they became a tangled mess under the sheets, the dark air heavy and thick with love, David came to the realization that maybe life had treated him so poorly for a reason.

So he could enjoy this single, most blissful moment with the love of his life.

His soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> *(1800s) $400 = $11,300 in 2009 dollars
> 
> Last edit: 5/19/18
> 
> tumblr: surpreme-meme


End file.
